moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Cadeline Maria Travato
Cadeline Maria Travato is living in Stormwind at the moment. She can be found normally around the Blue, or in her tinkering "shed". She is rather well known in the city for her engineering trinkets, and inventive ideas. Currently she has a few contracts with the Stormwind Army for her Golems. Cadeline's In-game Description Captivating eyes, the color blue, are highlighted by plucked thin arched eyebrows, and are framed in a delicate looking oval-shaped face. Thin straight nose, rosey red cheeks and soft plump ruby lips offer a complete natural beauty to behold. Her thin, yet firm form is five feet seven inches in height and while rather skinny, she still has some curves to her body with a modest size bossom. Her skin is darkly tanned from all the hours spent in the once desert home of Tanaris and the Shimmering Flats. A small intricate tattoo dyed a brilliant red rests upon her lower back. The shape of the tattoo is quite odd, and takes the form of a complicated double-bladed dagger surrounded by ice-like blue and yellow. On her right wrist she wears a silver bracelet with a sapphire jewel, given to her by a close friend. Languages *Common *Orcish *Goblin *Gnomish Alignment Chaotic Neutral A chaotic neutral character acts as her conscience directs her with little regard for what others expect of her. She makes her own way, but she's kind and benevolent. She believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. She hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. She follows her own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Hobbies and Skills Speed, Grease, Fire, and living life on the edge. She is an accomplished violinist and pianist. (Idea of music she can be heard playing both on the violin she carries around with her. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=edta2UtF_VA http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_wZ8D8qsT9I Personality Kind hearted, spirited, normally full of whit and banter. Enjoys life and living loud/wild. She is like Yukari from Azumanga Daioh. Below is an idea. Yukari is the drunk one with long hair. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YurYhbkzRCI Backstory http://youtu.be/g9Qpr8HNP8k Remembering the past is painful for twins Calacity and Cadeline Travato. Born in the Shimmering Flats, the twins were very much involved in the Mirage Raceway. Cadeline Travato was an aspiring racer, following in her Father's footsteps with tweleve victories, and twenty-six second place titles. Cadeline was the youngest and only female racer to win two Kalimdor National Cup. Her twin Calacity was a well known mechanic, flag girl and Caddie's pit crew leader. Racing was a full family event and their names were well known in the region of racing, and engineering inventions. Such were the happy times when the whole Travato family raced, cheered, and worked together. They moved to Gadgetzan when the twins were 10, in order for their Father to open a larger shop. Every Weekend, Cadeline or her Father Robert would race at the Mirage Raceway. It only took a moment to wash their happiness all away. The Dela'Venty Family Cadeline's mother Cathrine was born in the noble Lordaeron household of Dela'Venty. Though as fate would have it, her father died before she was born. Widowed and nearly broke, Duchess Viola Maria Dela'Venty held onto her late husband title, but could no longer hold onto their lands. Being a daring woman of her time, she moved taking her only child Cathrine down the ocean to the Kingdom of Stormwind. Not much was ever spoken of that past, only thing Grandmother Viola would say was how her life began after falling in love with a local butcher and son of her former cook. However, due to reasons they never married but lead a simple and complete life in Stormwind. After the death of her beloved, Duchess Viola moved to the Shimmering Flats to be with her daughter. By than Cathrine had married, and started a thriving family of two fine boys and were awaiting the birth of their twin girls. The Travato Family (coming soon) Category:Characters Category:The First Regiment Category:Human Category:Engineers Category:Lordaeronian